Can I Fall in Love Again?
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: "Kamu benar-benar seperti malaikat yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan mengajariku bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang harus kulewati. Terima kasih, Rukia!" Bleach Vivariation Festival:Dedication Month for ichirukiluna gituloh


Hei, minna!

Wah, ketemu lagi deh ama Yurisa…

Kali ini Yurisa buat fict yang Yurisa persembahkan buat ichirukiluna gituloh. Yurisa mempersembahkan fict ini karena Yurisa pengen ngucapin terima kasih karena Luna udah bantu Yurisa kalo kadang ga ngerti, terus juga masih banyak berbagai hal lain dari Luna yang ga bisa Yurisa sebutin satu-satu. *kepanjangan ntar kalo Yurisa sebutin satu-satu, hehehe*

Ah, alasan Yurisa menggunakan pair ini karena Luna suka banget sama pair IchiRuki. Yurisa harap Luna suka sama ceritanya dan juga para readers yang lain..

Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak, Yurisa mau ngumumin kalo Bleach itu punya om Tite Kubo.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menatap datar gadis di hadapannya itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa!"

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan pergi menjauhi Ichigo.

"Lagi-lagi kau menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana, Rukia?"

"Sejak awal," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Ichigo kembali menatap pepohonan yang berada di depan matanya. Pandangannya berubah seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat dan tujuan hidup. Pandangan yang selalu membuat Rukia terusik. "Sampai kapanpun, akan sulit sekali melupakannya!"

"Aku mengerti perasaannmu," sahut Rukia. Yah, dia memang terusik, tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya sekarang untuk menghilangkan pandangan menjijikan itu? Tidak ada. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri sudah mengatakannya dengan amat sangat tegas kalau dia sulit melupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sambil berkata, "Tidak bisakah ada orang lain yang menggantikan sosoknya di hatimu?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Tapi itu hanya pemikiranmu saja, belum tentu takdirnya seperti itu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku tidak percaya takdir dan aku benci pada takdir maupun Tuhan."

Rukia menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya mengobati luka hati yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu," sanggah Rukia.

"Tidak seharusnya? Tapi Tuhan telah mengambil Orihime dariku, dan menyisakan kenangan pahit untukku. Kau tahu, Rukia? Dia memperlihatkan kematian Orihime tepat di depan mataku, lalu apalagi yang bisa kupercayai dari takdir dan Tuhan?"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kita hentikan saja omong kosong kita ini," potong Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di tempat itu. Gadis itu memilih duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana. Rukia menatap kosong hamparan kehijauan di depan matanya dan kemudian ia menangis. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapat posisi seperti Orihime di hatimu? Apa aku tidak pernah diperhitungkan olehmu? Apa hanya karena aku ini sahabat kecilmu, kau membiarkan aku mendekatimu? Kau jahat sekali, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu lirih.

**

* * *

**

Rukia berjalan melewati sebuah sungai. Gadis itu melihat Ichigo duduk termenung di sana. Dan mudah saja bagi Rukia untuk menebaknya, karena Ichigo pasti sedang memikirkan Orihime. Entah sejak kapan perasaan Rukia mulai berubah terhadap Ichigo. Mungkin sejak Ichigo merasa hancur ditinggal oleh Orihime dan Rukia memilih menghiburnya. Justru sekarang posisinya jadi terjepit. Rukia sudah jatuh di lubang yang salah, karena sampai kapanpun Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ataupun berpaling dari Orihime.

Rukia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Setelah itu, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia, Rukia?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng−walau ia tahu Ichigo tidak akan melihatnya karena Ichigo duduk membelakangi Rukia. "Itu tidak benar. Semua yang hidup pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Mungkin ini salah satu dari perjuangan yang harus kau lakukan untuk menggapai kebahagiaanmu kembali, Ichigo."

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk tepat di samping Ichigo. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu dan betapa sakitnya saat kau kehilangan Orihime. Tapi, satu yang aku tahu. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat melihatmu bersikap seperti ini, Ichigo. Jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih sakit dari yang saat ini kau rasakan," jelas Rukia lirih.

Ichigo masih terdiam sambil memandang aliran air yang berjalan tenang di depan matanya. "Maafkan aku, Rukia!"

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Ichigo. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu sakit," jawab Ichigo. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Rukia. "Kalau apa yang kau ucapkan benar, apa aku bisa memulainya dari awal lagi? Bersamamu?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. "Bersamaku? Kau bergurau ya, Ichigo? Kau sedang mengerjaiku, bukan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang paling dekat denganku saat ini, terlebih lagi kau adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku dan selalu ada untukku saat aku senang maupun susah. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak mengulangnya dari awal? Aku sudah terlalu lama terpuruk dalam kesedihanku ini."

"Apa aku hanya bahan percobaanmu sementara saja?" tanya Rukia.

"Kuharap tidak. Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi bersama. Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia menyentuh dagunya sambil sibuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali menatap Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau ke Taman Karakura saja?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Taman Karakura," ulang Rukia.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. "Yah, baiklah kalau memang itu maumu."

Rukia menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. Yah, setidaknya semuanya bisa diulang dari awal bukan?

**

* * *

**

Hari ini Rukia memakai sebuah baju lengan pendek dan rok mini merah kotak-kotak. Gadis itu melihat Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon tua yang rindang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

"Tidak. Justru kau tepat waktu. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk!"

Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Gadis itu menatap puas ke sekelilingnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku memilih tempat ini. Benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan!"

"Ya, di sini memang menyenangkan. Tapi, Orihime meninggal di tempat ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau mau menuruti keinginanku. Itu tandanya kau sudah siap untuk maju menghadapi semuanya bukan, Ichigo?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap lurus mata musim gugur Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap begitu."

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Rukia mulai menarik tangan Ichigo menuju air mancur di taman tersebut. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Manis dan lugu. Setelah dirasa Rukia puas bermain air, Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari air mancur tersebut.

"Kau itu seperti tidak pernah ke sini saja," ejek Ichigo.

Rukia hanya terdiam sebentar. "Aku memang belum pernah ke tempat ini. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku ke taman Karakura," sahut Rukia.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini, tapi kenapa belum pernah ke tempat ini?"

"Aku hanya mau pergi ke tempat ini bila bersama dengan orang yang kusayang," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak memandang Ichigo sama sekali yang tertegun dengan pernyataannya.

"Hei, aku mau beli _ice cream_ dulu. Kau mau?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak usah, untukmu saja!"

Setelah itu Rukia berlari menyeberangi jalanan dan menghampiri pedagang es tersebut serta membeli sebuah _ice cream _darinya. Gadis itu baru saja menyeberangi jalan untuk menghampiri Ichigo, sampai seorang anak kecil menarik-narik roknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia sambil berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Bolaku jatuh ke sana. Mama bilang aku tidak boleh ke jalan raya, apa kakak mau menolongku?"

"Memangnya mamamu kemana?"

"Mama tadi pergi ke sana," sahut anak itu sambil menunjuk arah di belakangnya.

"Yasudah, kakak ambilkan dulu ya. Tapi, boleh kakak titip ini padamu?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Dia mengambil es yang Rukia pegang dan setelah itu Rukia berlari untuk mengambil bola milik anak kecil itu. Gadis itu baru saja mengambilnya ketika ia melihat Ichigo berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Rukia.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah truk yang sedang melaju kencang berjalan menuju ke arahnya berada. Lidahnya kelu, kakinya gemetar. Dia tidak bisa berlari dari tempatnya. Tidak, dia pasti akan mati di sini, di tempat ini.

_Ckiitt!_

Suara rem terdengar memekakkan telinga. Rukia membuka matanya, dan dia tidak mati. Tentu saja, karena dia merasa tubuhnya di tarik oleh seseorang dan ia melihat Ichigo sedang memeluknya saat ini. "I… Ichigo!" Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo dengan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Kau selamat, Rukia! Kau sekarang aman bersamaku," ucap Ichigo pelan.

**

* * *

**

Interogasi yang polisi lakukan sudah selesai. Ichigo segera menarik tangan mungil gadis itu dan membawanya pergi menuju ke arah sungai−tempat kemarin mereka berbincang. Mereka mulai duduk di tempat itu tanpa ada yang berbicara, sampai Ichigo berinisiatif memulainya terlebih dulu.

"Dulu, aku dan Orihime pergi ke Taman Karakura untuk berjalan-jalan. Waktu itu, dia juga menawariku _ice cream_ seperti yang kamu lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Sampai akhirnya dia pergi sendiri. Namun, saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan bolanya yang terlempar jauh sampai ke jalan raya. Dan saat itu, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya dan nyawanya tidak bisa terselamatkan," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Aku… aku takut sekali saat melihatmu tadi. Aku takut aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi pergi dariku dan menghilang tepat di depan mataku. Aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi. Dan aku berusaha berlari mengejarmu untuk menolongmu. Aku berhasil, dan sekarang kau selamat Rukia!"

Ichigo mulai memandang Rukia. "Kau tahu? Waktu aku menyadari bahaya itu datang padamu, aku berusaha untuk menolongmu karena saat itu aku mulai merasa kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk kehilanganmu, Rukia!"

Rukia menatap musim gugur milik Ichigo. Gadis itu mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. "Sungguh?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Dan, maukah kau menjadi pengganti Orihime untukku, Rukia?"

Rukia−masih dengan senyumnya− menganggukkan kepalanya riang. "Tentu saja aku mau, karena aku juga menyukaimu Ichigo!"

"Terima kasih. Berkat kamu, aku bisa kembali menemukan kebahagiaan yang bisa kurasakan. Dan berkat kamu juga, aku bisa bangkit dari kepedihan yang selama ini terus mendekamku," Ichigo kembali terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu benar-benar seperti malaikat yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan mengajariku bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang harus kulewati. Terima kasih, Rukia!"

Rukia tersipu malu saat Ichigo memujinya seperti itu. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah langit sore. 'Kau lihat, Orihime? Aku berhasil menepati janjiku padamu untuk membahagiakan Ichigo. Dan, aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah memberikan orang yang terpenting bagimu untukku. Semoga kau tenang di surga sana, Orihime! Kami di sini selalu menyayangimu,' ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**~THE END~**

Yurisa gatau lagi mesti bilang apa...

Pokoknya review aja deh

and, thanks for all ^^


End file.
